Mishit
by KatReenaWH
Summary: If your older brother found an old time-turner - wouldn't give in to his entreaties to return to the past. Just "twenty minutes" can instantly turn in twenty years. And then you can get stuck there on a very long time...
1. Finding

**For the first time I write in this fandom, so I hope that someone will read this. In any case, I will write, even if only one person will read this story. **

**Maybe my idea is not original, but I'll try to make it so interesting as I can. **

**Please read and comment. And, of course, enjoy! :)**

* * *

The sun breaks through the tightly closed shutters. Little ray of light fell on the bed, half-drawn curtain, illuminating the face of the girl. Her red hair is casually lying on her face, closing review. Finally she opened her eyes and, slowly reaching out, got out of bed. The other were still sleeping and she, doesn't want someone to wake up, slow steps toward the bathroom. Having washed and dressed, she looked at her watch.

'Six fifteen' flashed through her mind. Deciding that her friends didn't wake up for a long time, she went to the library.

Along the way, she didn't meet someone, but to the great surprise, she found in the library the guy.

He had brown hair, beats out in different directions. He was dressed in a red and gold tie, with the emblem of the faculty - Gryffindor - and a black robe. Guy is enthusiastically read.

Seeing this picture, she decided to find out what's going on:

"James?" She turned to the guy. He rebounded sharply in his chair, dropped a stack of books lying on the table beside him.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" his voice was heard that the boy was nervous.

"Can't sleep. And what are YOU doing here?" Lily was surprised not less than James.

"Yes, that's, I decided to read..."

"You what? Read? James, what's happening?"

"I.. Nothing.." guy scratched his head, thinking up an excuse, but looking into the eyes of a girl, gave up. "Oh, and how did you get it? From you nothing to hide."

"Talent, besides, I'm your sister. Tell me," girl leaned her hands on the table and made the person concerned.

"Well... That is," boy handed his sister something golden and obviously old. Spin the subject in hand, she exclaimed:

"James! Where did you get time-turner? And so old..." her face during those few seconds was replaced by a variety of expressions, from fright to delight.

"Stole from the father while he was away."

"What? You stole it from the dad?" she wasn't surprised, rather, it was fun.

"Let's just say I borrowed it for a short while," James said and smiled. His sister answered him the same. "Let's try it?" he suggested.

Lily looked at him with her brown eyes, expressing doubt.

"Jim, are you sure it's worth to do?"

"Come on," the guy waved his hand. "Well, what can happen? We'll move at... twenty minutes. Nothing will change." He took his sister by the hand, looked into her eyes and asked. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe!"


	2. Missed

"In what do you believe, Potter?" blonde stepped out from behind the corner and looked at Lily.

"It's not your business, Malfoy."

"Hey, sis, why are you so angry? This is my friend, in the end," in the doorway of the library appeared Albus - youngest of the Lily's brothers and the only Potter in the history of Hogwarts on Slytherin.

"And what both of you are forgotten here so early?" girl crossed her arms and looked questioningly at the guys. So did their mother when she chastised her children for some misdemeanor. How did Lily was like her: red hair fell over her shoulders, and those eyes, filled with love. And now she is lovingly seen at guys. After all, even though they abuse with Scorpius every day, she still treated him well. In fact, he didn't do anything wrong. In addition, he is the best friend of her brother, and if Albus chose such a friend, he is a good person.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer," the girl tried to be strict, but she was bad at this.

"Lily, we can take them with us?" James proposed and immediately realized his mistake. He closed his mouth with his hands, and his sister gave him a slap.

"To take where?" at the same time asked the Slytherins.

"James, can you shut up for once at the right time?" Lily whispered, and turned to the boys. "Oh, well. Overall, James has a time-turner," Scorpius stared at Lily, and Albus looked from sister to brother.

"Oh, not this time-turner, which is locked with our father in the office?" drawl asked the guy.

"Well.. Technically, no. Because it's here," James tried to get out again and got a slap - this time from his brother.

"Are you crazy? And if parents learn? You'll have a problems."

"Don't look at me," Lily began to resent. "It was he who stole the time-turner from our father. I knew it few minutes ago."

"Yeah, but you immediately agreed to travel with me," James said. He shouldn't do it.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, I'll kill you!" Lily with a cry rushed to catch her brother. While they were running between the library shelves, Scorpius looked with interest at the time-turner.

"You know, Al... I think it's not so bad idea."

"What do you mean?" asked the guy. "The move? It's excluded."

"But why?" seems blonde absolutely didn't understand why his friend refuses such a chance.

"It's just.. We can spoil everything."

"In what sense?"

"Well, my father told me how he used the time-turner."

"Oh, that's when he saved his godfather?" Albus nodded. "But then everything turned out well."

"Yes, but this time all can go wrong. We can change the past."

"Come on, I'm sure we will not travel so far. Perhaps we will move at present day," Scorpius tried to convince his friend, but, hell, Potter so stubborn.

"Travel to where?" came a voice from behind. The boys turned and saw Rose Weasley.

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Albus was surprised.

"I came to write an essay on the Transfiguration for tomorrow," said the girl.

'All of her mother. The same clever. '- Thought Potter.

"And what are YOU doing here? Even at this hour."

"We.. Uh..." Albus tried to think of an excuse, but it wasn't required. All the information to Rose gave James, deftly dodging the books that Lily threw at him all this time.

"Lily! Calm down, I accidentally told Al about time-turner!" screaming the guy in the hope that his sister will calm down. But she wasn't going to give up so easily. Now to James flew inkwells, parchments - in short, everything that came to the girl's arm.

"Lily, well, I'm sorry, I just wanted to Al traveled with us!" still screaming guy. Rose distracted from this fascinating spectacle and, ignoring the cousin's cries, attacked Albus.

"What? Time travel? Do you have a time-turner? From where? They are dangerous, what do you want to do?" an endless stream of questions interrupted Scorpius, who until now quietly stood on the sidelines, watching the Potters.

"Weasley, calm down!" Rose stared at the guy. "Yes, your cousin stole turner from your uncle. Yeah, they were going to move in time. So what?"

"Well... I just..." she couldn't find a meaningful reason that they didn't have to do it. Therefore, it was a great surprise to Albus, when she agreed. "Yes, you're right... Just take me with you?"

"Uh, well, yes, of course. Just need to save Potter. Or your sister really kill him now."

Indeed, while the guys were talking, Lily caught up brother. Well, not caught up. James tripped over a chair and fell to the floor, and Lily ran into him, pounding his Potions book and shouting something like: 'I'll show you! Come on, where are you crawling!'

Poor James from despair only called for help. All immediately rushed to him. Rose comforted her cousin, and Albus and Scorpius tried to bring to life James. As soon as they got it, Lily apologized to her brother, and students began to study the time-turner.

"I think I've got it!" cried Rose. "We just have to turn..." James interrupted her.

"Come on!" boy snatched the device and translated the arrow on the time-turner.

"Jim, don't touch anything there!" cried the Weasley-Jr. But her comment were easily skipped past the ears.

Rose beginning to argue with her brother, threatening that uses the same method as the cousin.

While these two 'talking', they don't notice that others looked around in surprise. Guys do decide to escape from fights and looked around. What they saw, put them on the shock. No one could say a word, except James, who said only one thing:

"Missed..."


	3. Who are you?

The library was quiet. No one dared to speak during the curfew. A few students do their homework, gritting feathers.

One of the guys stood up, slamming the pages of the textbook. He quickly gathered all the notes and walked toward the exit. As soon as he left the library, he was stopped by the teacher he didn't know.

"Your name?"

"Anthony Barns. Like Stark, only Barns," the guy smile dazzling. Must say, the exterior of our Tony was very different from cine: the guy had a copper-red hair and emerald green eyes, a straight nose and roman sample thin strip lips.

"What are you doing in the corridors of the school in a curfew?" why was curfew at Hogwarts didn't know, perhaps, no one. Some said it was in honor of those who died in the _battle_, some - to reduce hooliganism. Teachers just silent.

Professor Minerva McGonagall almost didn't appear in the corridors of the school, but sometimes she can be seen on the North tower during the curfew.

"I go to the tower, ma'am. I forgot a pen. It's strange that you don't know me, I'm working as assistent," smiled again, Anthony walked past the teacher, and hurried to the tower.

Anthony, though, and didn't looks like Stark, but his brains worked just as well. He "produces" the many of spells. The guy slipped past another duty man and decided to cut way through the secret passage.

Using the lumos, he calmly walked down the familiar transitions, when the walls vibrated slightly. He stopped in amazement and thought, turning. Anthony was in a hurry to the library again. The walls of Hogwarts can't just vibrate.

* * *

Two students walked through the corridors of the school, obsessing about something talking:

"I believe that Durmstrang has a chance to win. They are the same wizards as we are."

"Come on, Harry!" red-haired guy confidently explaining something to his friend. "At Hogwarts studied all the great wizards! They just don't stand a chance." Brunette agreed with his friend and they went to the library. The guys came up to the table at which sat a girl of about fourteen, with light brown hair, enthusiastically reading a book.

"Hey, Hermione, what are you doing here so early?" Harry was genuinely surprised and stared at his friend.

"I could ask you the same thing. What are YOU doing here? And since when Ron goes to the library?" girl stood in front of friends and looked expectantly at them.

"Hey, it sounded like an insult!" said redhead. Brunette immediately began to calm him down, but then the library walls shook.

"Did you see that?" friends nodded in response. "What was that? Why suddenly shook the walls?"

"I don't know. Such in Hogwarts didn't have before. Perhaps something happened. Need to go to Dumbldore." boys were going to leave, but Hermione stopped them.

"Wait. Maybe we should look some information in books? Perhaps such cases have already been, but we don't know about it." she suggested.

"Well.. Me and Harry can go to the director, and you look for something. Nevertheless, the book - it's your element." girl's cheeks suddenly caught fire, and Ron run out of the library.

"I... I guess I will go after him. You know, it's Ron."

"Yes, go. If you know something, immediately let me know." boy nodded and hurried to catch up with his friend, and Hermione sat down again in the book.

* * *

"Ron! Rooon!" redhead turned around and saw his friend, who rushed to him with great speed, which is why his glasses flew off to one side, and the mantle was ready to fall at any time. "Well, where are you so rushed off?" Harry asked, when still caught Weasley. "What happened?"

"Well, I... I just..." guy scratched his head, then turned and strode forward.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to know more about what's going on." elected agreed and run for the friend.

* * *

"Harry, Ron!" right at the entrance to the cabinet Hermione caught up with them. She caught her breath a little, and start. "In the library about such cases there is nothing. Nothing! No mention. Perhaps, indeed, this hasn't happened?" she looked at the guys who apparently didn't listen to her. She came closer to them. "Hey, guys, what's wrong?"

"Shh... Hermione, did you hear that?" Gryffindors listened to something attentively, slightly puzzled Hermione.

"Heard what?" didn't understand the girl, but then she began to hear voices:

"Are you crazy? And if something happened? Would you have brought us a thousand years ago?! I did battered you worse then Lily!"

"Hey, guys! Stop! You didn't notice something?"

Voice died away and the trio rushed to the place from which, in their opinion, could be heard talking. Indeed, in the library stood five completely unfamiliar students: three boys - one, about sixteen years old, and the other two a little younger, and two red-haired girls. They are constantly looks around the room.

Harry wanted to know what was going on, but Ron and Hermione tried to stop him. But one of the girls noticed them. Then they decided to get out of the corner and yet to find out what's going on here.

"Hey, this is..." the most adult (as counted friends) guy wanted to say something, but the student, who was standing beside him, closed his mouth with his hands, and the girl with copper-red hair, which somehow very attracted Harry, gave him a slap.

"Thus is WHAT?" she asked.

"This is.. Unbelievable! Such a huge library!" exclaimed the blonde, throwing up his hands.

The guys stared at him, and something about this guy seemed familiar to them. Then Ron, unable to stand, said something that troubled his friends:

"Guys, who the hell are you?"


	4. Meeting Part One

** So, here's a new chapter. Just want to say: I have no idea why there's electricity at Hogwarts, but in any case, it is. **

**I hope it will not spoil anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, who the hell are you?"

"Uh... We... Well.."

"James, shut up!" Lily shouted at her brother.

"Wait. Your name is James?" a nod to Harry.

"And what? What's the problem?" James seems to be the only one didn't understand why Harry was so surprised.

And that, in turn, stood and looked at the guy who was an exact replica of his father - James Potter. Same looks, tousled hair, but eyes... 'Somewhere I've seen it..' - Harry thought, but immediately drove away that thought.

At the same time, Scorpius, by watching this picture, grinned such a spectacle.

"Shut up, ferret," Lily shouted nervously, looking for her discontent.

"Hey, Lils, he's my friend!" Albus tried to defend a fellow student, for which he received a slightly gruff reply.

"Al, don't get stuck." said the girl to the brother and turned to the 'relatives', making more innocent face.

Meanwhile, the trio, standing near this company, looked at each other in bewilderment. Still, not every day you see this - five strange students appear in your school early in the morning, and besides, don't say who they are. First Hermione came out of the stupor, who immediately decided to start a conversation with strangers:

"You know, I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

"We are new students," Rose said the first thing that came to her mind. She has long been realized that the cousin messed with the time-turner, and now she faced with her mother, father and uncle. Therefore, as is the smartest in their company (of course, Rose's mind was like her mother), she decided not to give her friends the opportunity to again spoil everything.

"And where did you study?" Hermione wasn't appeased. She had a feeling that the 'newcomers' are being deceived, but not worth jump to conclusions, so she decided to find out more about them.

"We..." but before she could continue Rosa as their conversation was interrupted.

" Mr. Potter, mr. Weasley , miss Granger, what are you doing here?" all turned and see professor Lupin. James, Albus, Lily looked at him with admiration - their father told them how brave was Remus Lupin during the Battle of Hogwarts. They also admired how Teddy, godson of their father, was like him. Is that the abilities he went to his mother. Teddy, as Nymphadora, was metamorphmag.

Lupin, seeing so much attention to his person, looked at the guys. They didn't seem familiar to him, so there was quite expected question:

"Who are you? Not remember you at my lessons..." He looked at the company.

"We're new students," Rose repeated wearily. She didn't want to hear again questioning about their former place of studying, besides, she didn't want to lie - it wasn't typical for her. But, fortunately, the professor didn't complicate the situation.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"We.." Weasley-Jr. strenuously tried to think of an excuse, but she couldn't. She didn't like to attract attention, and now her closely watched four wizards, two of which in the future will be her parents. 'I wonder what now year?' - Flashed through the Rose's head, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice:

"We were looking for the principal's office," said Scorpius. "But it seems a bit lost." he said it with such an innocent expression on his face that it was immediately clear why he was sent to Slytherin.

"Well, let me show you the way," said Lupin, and then turned to his students. "And you," he pointed to the inseparable trio, "Go back to your common room. Needless to walk around the school in such an early time."

Friends nodded and went to the Gryffindor common room. But they were not going to give up. All these 'newcomers' seemed strange. So they decided, by all means, know the truth.

* * *

Anthony climbs out of the library until the morning. He quickly conjured up food from the dining room and continued read "History of Hogwarts".

I assume that readers don't understand how a guy suffered food from the dining room if apparition is banned? Very easy.

In the first year Tony was carried away by fantasy and once in a book came across this kind of movement, as teleportation. A teleportation wasn't banned at Hogwarts. Having carefully considered all of apparation's spells, Tony came to the conclusion that it's still possible to change.

If the first movement spell operates on the principle of the transfer of molecules and atoms in space according to the laws of physics, the apparition invested in the ability to penetrate the spiritual space, as in buddhism, separating the soul from the body, reaching complete equilibrium. Full balance between body and soul, in fact, meant the presence of magic, but the great disciples of the Buddha, unlike Barns, stayed on the separation of the soul from the body and thus save lives.

The young inventor was required only a little change apparition weaving to get a way similar to teleportation. That's how he came up with his first spell.

According to the laws of equilibrium of body and soul, he moved the food closer to him.

The book was half read, but mention of such cases wasn't.

Anthony leaned back in his computer chair (filched from some muggle shop) and teleporte a laptop.

Barns came from muggle families and was friends with a technique. And since he was a big fan of "Iron Man", he constructed a helper, like Jarvis. Called about the same: Jarvis M-2.

"Good morning, Ja," he said cheerfully, connecting system of internal supervision. "Report on the situation in the school."

"Good morning, ," said the metallic voice. "In school, everything is stable, there was no accident, but I was worrying a moment."

"What the moment?"

"Potters, Weasley and Malfoy isn't observed since the previous evening," Anthony was startled. These guys do something again.

"There is a video from the cameras?"

"Certainly, sir, already loaded."

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," in the director's office went Remus Lupin. "Here's new students, want to talk to you."

"New students? I don't know that we had new students..." Dumbledore scratched his beard.

"Well, who are they to you?" Lupin asked, already began to doubt the veracity of this story. But he let them into the office and departed.

Meanwhile, our five went to the principal's office in the near-syncope.

Of course, James, Albus and Scorpius were frequent visitors here, but to Lily and Rose it was uncomfortable. They never, in all the training, wasn't so guilty enough to get into the director's office. However, thinking of students interrupted Dumbledore, who began the conversation, which, as it seemed will be very unusual.

"Well... I'm a hundred percent sure that we shouldn't have the new students, it's mean that you cheated professor Lupin. In this case, take the trouble to explain who you are and what are doing here?"

"Oh, it's a long story," said James, and the director just sat down in a chair and urged children to sit in front.

"Well, I'm not in a hurry. Can you tell mister..." wizard expectantly looked at James.

"Potter. James Potter, sir." Director was a little surprised, but then it was replaced by a surprise interest.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as I understand, the time turner that you tried hard to hide, directly involved in your appearance here, isn't it?" boy admiringly looked at the professor - nobody has been able to catch him at the antics.

"Yes, you're right. Fact that I accidentally moved me and my friends on twenty years ago."

"Hmm ..." director for a couple of minutes thought, and then he asked. "Tell me, where did you get the time turner? This is a very rare thing, even in our time, and in the future..."James with an innocent expression on his face sitting and looked on the wall in front, and Lily and Rose rolled their eyes.

'You see, "Albus decided to intervene." The fact that my brother... Stole this time turner. "

"I took it to borrowed," trying to get out Potter.

"James..." severely stretched Lily, looking from one brother to another. "Did you ever behaving normally?"

"No!" he replied with a smile, and then looked at the director. He looked at the guys and admired. Yet, James was very much like his grandfather, in whose honor he. as he thought, was called. And not only the character, but also appearance. He was simply a copy of James Potter-senior.

Immediately memories came flooding back: how he first saw James, his distribution, the first leprosy of marauders.. And, of course, when he was informed of the death of Lily and James.

And then Dumbledore drew attention to the girl sitting right from the edge. She reminded him of a Lily Evans, when she was studying at Hogwarts. More precisely, the girl was her exact replica. Is that her eyes were brown.

"Mr. Potter, don't present to me your friends?" After a long silence, asked the director.

"Oh, yes, sure. It's my brother, Albus Potter. Rose Weasley, my cousin. Scorpius Malfoy, and my younger sister, Lily Potter."

"So that's why I remember Lily," murmured the director, but it was heard.

"Excuse me? Remembered Lily?" asked James. He seems to be the only one in the company who's somehow contact with Dumbledore.

"Yes, Lily Potter," the girl stared at the director. "Oh, excuse me, while she was still Lily Evans. Your grandmother," he looked at Lily. "You, miss, very like her. Except..."

"Eyes," Lily interrupted him. "I know I have mother's eyes." she smiled. "Everyone talk about it."

"And, if I may ask, who are your parents?" Albus looked at the mysterious guys. James was about to answer, but Rose stopped him.

"Professor. I am sorry, but I'm sure you shouldn't know about this. It can change the future," with a smart look she replied.

"Oh, miss Weasley, you look so much like your mother," the girl with surprise already jumped on the chair.

"But you don't know who's my mother..."

"It's not difficult to guess. According to your way of speaking, I would say that your mother - Hermione Granger. And father, I believe, Ronald Weasley?" say that Rose was shocked - to say nothing. She looked at the professor, and then to James. He shrugged. Director decided to continue.

"Well, since you got here, and we don't know how you get back, it is necessary to introduce you to the team. I think we would say that you are the new students. Except.. what to do with the former school?"

"Can't we just say that we arrived, I do not know, from Durmstrang?" asked Scorpius.

"No," Lily said and notice the lack of understanding in the face of a guy. "Judging by the age of our father, he is now, roughly, in the fourth year. It's mean what?" She looked at the boys. Everyone was confused and only Rose replied:

"This year will be the Goblet of Fire..."

"Competition between schools..."

"And it will be held at Hogwarts, so..."

"Lie not work." Following the dialogue between cousins , director admired how smart was girls. And guys, apparently accustomed to such conversations, only sat back and listened.

"Let us say that we were on homeschooled?" James suggested. All looked at him in surprise, and then director, get to the bottom of this thought, agreed with him.

"You know, I think it's a great idea. If say about home schooling, no one doubts in you," the guys nodded in agreement. "So, I think that you need to distribute you to your faculties. In a familiar environment will be easier. Which you were faculties?"

"Well, me," James began, "as my sisters was on the Gryffindor, and they," he pointed at Scorpius and Albus, "Were in Slytherin." Dumbledore thought for a few minutes, and then said.

"You can't go to school with your real names, so... I think you should think of a new one. You," he pointed to the Potters, "Now, will be James, Albus and Lillian Smith. You, miss Weasley, will be Rose Norwood, and Mr. Malfoy - Scorpius Brown. Would you agree? "guys nodded. "Well, then I'll take you up to your common rooms . Go." He got up from his chair, the guys followed suit.

* * *

At this time, Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing the morning incident:

"I think they lied," said Hermione quietly, but her friends heard it and looked at her.

"Why do you think so?" Ron asked.

"Well... I don't know. Simply, you saw how they looked at us? And how come up with excuses to go?"

"What makes you think that they were not told the truth? Maybe they really new students?" Harry tried to convince his friend as he could, but it turned out he did it badly. Then he offered a compromise:

"Let's observe the newcomers? If we notice something weird, just talk to them," his friends agreed with him, and then heard a knock at the door. All three turned to see Dumbledore. He smiled amiably, and went into the common room.

"Mr. Potter, mr. Weasley, miss Granger, this is our new students. I would like you to help them get started."

"Of course, professor," the director, realized that his help is no longer needed, turned and left the room, leaving the children alone. They are somewhere in a few minutes stood and looked at each other, until Hermione broke the silence:

"Well," she said to the girls. "Let me show you the bedroom," girls had gone, and James was left alone with Harry and Ron.

"Well..." he didn't know how to start a conversation, but it was necessary to do something. "I already know you. And what's your name?" Boys looked at each other.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my friend, Ron Weasley. And you, James..."

"Smith. James Smith. I, like my friends, used to be home-schooled," he made an innocent expression on his face and looked at his future father.

'I wonder, where is now my mother?' - flashed in his head and then, as if by magic, into the common room come Ginny while-Weasley. She looked at Harry and Ron, and then her eyes came out on James. He took an instant liking to her - such a beautiful, sporty, and this eyes... somewhere she had already seen it.

Hermione back her from dreams, rushing into the common room and carry off the girl with her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" breaking away, Ginny asked.

"Come on, I need your help. There's new student you've seen," she looked at her friend, again dreaming about James, and continued. "And with him was his brother, two sisters and friend."

"Why do you need my help?" Weasley wasn't appeased. "I'd rather be talked to that guy..."

"James. His name is James," said Hermione, looking at her friend.

Gurls went into the bedroom. There Ginny saw two girls a little older than her. One, is that older, she immediately reminded someone, but she couldn't figure out whom?

The other girl, who was sitting on the bed, staring at the floor, she didn't seem familiar. In any case, she decided to get acquainted with the new students. So she sat down on her bed and began to talk:

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley. And what's your name?" She looked at Rose, who for some strange reason, strange glances at her.

"I'm Rose. Rose Norwood. And this," she pointed at Lily. "Is my cousin - Lily Po... uh, I mean, Smith. Lily Smith."

'Oh, I almost got it!' - Rose thought.

Ginny seems to haven't even noticed it, but say this about Hermione was impossible. She looked from Lily to Rose, and then pretended that nothing had happened. But it wasn't so.

'Hmm, I wonder why she said that? "Po"... Her last name doesn't start , unless... No, this is nonsense, why would she change the name?' Hermione mentally smirked and sat down next to her friend. Ginny also seemed strange Lily's behavior.

'Why is she so quiet? Perhaps she should get used to. Still, new people, new environment.'

She saw Hermione began to busy to discuss with Rose issues of modern magic, and further progress. 'Yeah, they found each other' - Weasley thought and smiled. But Lily still gave her no peace.

This girl was so familiar to her. Somehow, Ginny really wanted to come up and just hug her, to show that she wasn't alone. Ginevra felt a responsibility for this girl.

'Why? Why do I want to help her?'- This thought gave her no peace.


	5. Events

It was nearly evening. Three friends sat quietly in the common room by the fireplace, not daring to say anything. But they needed to talk.

"You know, something worried me in them..." Hermione said a little hoarsely. The boys turned to her and stared at her.

"Yes, they are weird... Look, you seem to became friends with them... Maybe, I don't know, talk to them?" Harry replied.

"Why me?" Hermione was surprised. "Easier to talk to James. Rose and Lily isn't possible to talk, believe me. Ginny and I tried something to find out, but they almost don't respond to us."

"We must have conversation with them. But how?" the guy didn't have time to finish, because in the common room burst breathless James. Friends looked at him and began to ask where he was all this time.

When he caught his breath, then was finally able to properly explain the trio of what happened.

"What did you do?" asked the guys gasping with laughter. And the thing is that James, along with his friend, Scorpius, decided to make fun of the Slytherins. As usual.

"And what?" he asked innocently. "As for me, so they're more suitable pink than green." The boys continued to laugh, and Hermione frowned at him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Just because I want it," Potter said, but seeing the interlocutor's face, continued. "Oh, come on, it's fun. You just imagine the facial expressions of the Slytherins when they wake up in their cute rosy apartments," now even Hermione couldn't help but smile. On the sound came Rosa.

"Why are you so make noise?" but when he saw James's face, she knew immediately what it was. "What have you done again?" she turned to her cousin. He pretense looked at her.

Following the cousin, in the common room came Lily. The first, that girl saw, was her cousin, angrily looking at her brother, who, in turn, could hardly restrain a laugh.

'God, what he did today?' - Flashed through her head. Then she turned to her brother.

"Jim..." she drawled. "What happened?" she asked wearily sat down on the sofa.

"What? Nothing!" James feigned pouted and turned away from his sister. Here in the room ran twins.

"You will not believe what happened!" they both shouted.

Rose and James in shock fell near Lily. Everyone looked at the twins, not taking eyes from them. Children first saw the Weasley twins a live, together.

"That's Fred. Our uncle Fred..." Lily whispered in the ear of his brother.

"Yes... Wow... They are so... So..."

"Similar!" exclaimed Cousin all surprised at seeing them.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"It's just... They are so much alike..." Rose tried to get out. "Who is it?"

"Oh, these are my brothers," Ron said. "Fred and George." Guys friendly smile.

Then school rocked by earthquake.

* * *

"They are always done something! Heck, as usual!" Barns irritably paced back and forth across the room.

A few hours ago he had been at the scene, and now wasn't in the best frame of mind. Magical analysis showed nothing reassuring. According to the analysis, Tony's friends travelling over time, very far. Only forward or backward, the wizard didn't know, but the energy used to move, would be enough for 20 years.

Calculate the energy wasn't so difficult, if you, dear readers, have wondered this question.

Tony, unlike many other young wizards, was fond of the process rather than the result. That's why he was more successful in many subjects.

Anthony came to the board in his room and began to think aloud:

"The whole essence of the process of moving in time to the energy loss of the initial time interval, call it point A," he grabbed the chalk and drew a point A. "So, to move from point A to point B, we need a certain amount of energy from the outside world. This may be a gust of wind, and the flowering of apple. In our case, it took more powerful energy that allows a group of idiots, we denote them by I, move for 20 years. Now we need to find out where this group took the energy to move to point B. In any case, we know that I used the artifact - it's a fact, is called F. It remains only to find the source of energy. Sudden changes in the weather wasn't, in the hospital wing no one did, but it was a small earthquake, if it is, of course. Tracing the flow of energy and understanding the essence of weaving, we conclude that the group took the energy of the walls of Hogwarts - that's the explanation of 'earthquake'.

So, the group I moved to B, for 20 years. At Hogwarts, then appeared the so-called 'residual reflex', by which we can find the fracture segments. That's just where to find it..." Barns thoughtfully set down on the bed in front of the board and took a deep breath." James, James... What you've done again? "

Search a place of rupture was the most difficult task than the other factors of extraordinary event. The fracture implied a certain territory in which the frame will fit and point A, and point B.

Jarvis M-2 has already begun to search for the most energy used at Hogwarts, and Anthony decided to walk the corridors.

Curfew has passed, but, as time was later, in the corridors you couldn't meet no one student. Teachers also gathered at the teachers' meeting.

Of course, the older generation of wizards are also interested in sudden 'earthquake' at Hogwarts and took for their own investigation, which, must say, not much lagged behind the investigation of Tony.

Start searching for energy, Barns included second sight, "energy." It allows to see all the threads of energy within a particular area.

Young magician was completely immersed in the world of energy. He gently touched them with his fingertips, whispering the _words_ to them.

For such an exhilarating experience guy didn't notice that it was late night. This meant that the so-called in some circles, night patrol 'on the loose'.

In fact, the 'night patrol' was nothing more than a night duty of teachers, which has always been, from the beginning of time, and probably will not end.

But in addition to 'patrol' in the dark Anthony waited for something else...


	6. New problems

What happens when a hole is created in time? How call something from which many great magicians' knees shaking?

Tony always wondered who came up with such a clever word 'paradox'". Absurdity, mean a disaster!

And what happens after the paradox? What the residual phenomenon? Could this be a monster, or something worse?

Tony confused with golden threads of time. They are intertwined so hard that the young wizard was afraid even to breathe. He slowly turned around his axis, trying to see and remember all the weaving, when he felt a little prick under the shoulder blade.

* * *

"Minerva, listen, he has a lot of things can mess things up!"

"Listen to the voice of reason, professor McGonagall, he's a child!"

"Very smart child, Neville," director wearily rubbed her eyes. "Very smart and curious. Such as once was Hermione Granger, and he knows a lot more than shows. Only at Anthony, in contrast to our old friend, there is no instinct for self-preservation."

"I have bad news," on the threshold of the director's office appeared Madam Pomfrey. "Missing a few students..."

"Don't be surprised if it Potter and the company, this name has always pursued by the trouble..."

* * *

Run, not looking back, forgetting everything around, even forgetting his own name. Don't stop for a moment, only to run and run!

Cold sweat poured in streams on the back, a voice hoarse from a sense of horror. But you can't touch the thread, it's impossible! Need to find a way out, exit, where it is?!

Anthony absolutely have no idea where he was, he became entangled in the threads, two of them was tied at his throat, and a few clung to the hands. He tried to free with the mad look, he tossed from side to side, thereby worsening the situation.

The young inventor cringed in fear and hopelessness, huddled in the corner, where it was the least entanglements. Brain refused to work, wizard's hands shaking so he couldn't cast a spell even of simple search.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, from the awareness of his insignificance, when Tony heard a familiar voice. Only for a moment, for a split second, but he was quite sure that he had heard!

The guy wiped his tears and stood up. He closed his eyes and listened even more. Silence, silence, silence... and again! Voice was heard again! So familiar, friendly voice! The voice of James Potter!

Tony started, raised his head and said happily.

"James!"

The guy turned around and noticed his friend rapidly approaching him.

"Tony!"

"Stop, don't touch me!" Anthony stretched out his arms forward in protest.

Potter stopped and stared at Tony.

"But why, and how did you get here?"

"James, listen carefully, this is really important! We don't have much time. You have moved over time, right? Where? What is the time?" Tony stumbled in the words, he spoke in high tones, slipping sometimes almost shouting.

"We..." James tried to remember where they moved with friends, but because of the screams of other could not concentrate. "We... Twenty years! Right, my father this year will participate in the Triwizard Tournament!" exclaimed James.

"Wait, the Triwizard Tournament?" Tony shook his head. "Your father? You saw your father?!"

"I'll tell you more, I have seen almost all of my family. And what? Something is not right?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me!" Barns groaned. "You are creating an even greater paradox, you can change the story, you know? Especially at this time! Listen, wouldn't dare to throw your name in the goblet! Do you remember what happened? Barty Crouch threw your father's name in the сup. And you, Jim, shouldn't interfere with this, is it clear to you?"

"But why? After all, we can fix it! Change everything to make everyone happy!" James shouted, ignoring the later time.

"Be quiet, you, idiot! No, you can change everything! This can't be done. Pfft, well... try to explain to the available language," Barns thought for a moment. "Remember I told you about the 'Butterfly Effect'? The same. You can make a minor thing, but it will affect the future. Perhaps, you not be born, perhaps Barty Crouch remains in the body of Moody's, waiting for the moment to help his Lord. Understand? You shouldn't change anything. Many events in your time - it's a fixed point in time!"

"But we can defuse it! Can say that this is not Moody. We can save lives, Tony!" shouted guy even louder.

"Jim, don't shout to the whole Hogwarts!" Tony rolled his eyes and bowed his head. "Well, you tell that Moody is Barty Crouch. And then what? Firstly, they can not believe you. Secondly, ask, how do you know it. And what did you say?"

"Well..." Potter thought for a moment. "Actually, Dumbledore knows that we are not from here, so... He can trust us," James suggested.

"Well, of course, Dumbledore knows everything," snorted the guy. "But here we have our teachers have investigation. They don't know where you are and what are you doing. Why don't you just come back?"

"We can't. Time-turner is broke, and we haven't a contingency plan," here guys heard footsteps. "Hide!" James whispered, running into the pantry. Tony looked frightened and hid behind a temporary canopy.

"Albus, let's leave the typical English courtesy. What did you want to talk about?" around the corner seemed professor Dumbledore and false-Moody. Tony gasped. About this two men he had heard more from the stories of his mother.

"Well, then I'll get straight to the heart of the problem. You have already reported that to our school arrived new students, right?" Moody nodded. "So, this is not the usual children, Alastor. They are from the future. And, I think, if someone knows about it, they will need help. And you, how auror, could provide it to them."

"Wait, are you kidding me?" fake Moody stopped. "They're from the future? This boy, James... he's so much like.."

"James Potter. Right, he's his grandson," said Dumbledore absolutely quietly.

"Yeah," breathed 'auror'. "I'll look after them, if you ask me. And try to think of something to bring them back."

"Thank you, Alastor. Now go to my office, have yet to discuss something." Albus said, and they went to the principal's office. Tony exhaled with relief.

'Thank Merlin, they didn't see me.'

James came out of his hiding place and began to look for the friend.

"Tony!" he still whispered.

But Tony's time is gone and it was time to look for a way out of a temporary web.

"Jim, try don't mess things up, I have to go..." and the voice of Barns disappeared into the walls of Hogwarts.


	7. Lily and James Smith

"I'm glad you were able to come here," director with nod invited them to sit down. "I wanted to talk to you," he said, walking beside them. "It concerns your stay here. Since you only yesterday appeared at Hogwarts, you must be submit to students and teachers," the guys nodded in agreement. "So today at breakfast I officially introduce you."

"Excuse me, professor," Albus said to him. "Who else knows about... Well... Who are we?" Director, sat down at his desk and looked at Potter.

"Only one trustee," said Dumbledore. "Alastor Moody. If there are problems, you can refer to him." Guys oddly looked at the director. He got up from the table. "Well, now, I think we should go. Soon begin breakfast."

* * *

"A moment of attention," the director took his place and continued. "Dear students, I want to tell you important information. Starting today, in our school will be trained five new students. Allow me to introduce them. James and Lillian Smith, and Rosalyn Norwood were determined on the Gryffindor," red-golden table faculty erupted applause and latter-day students have been in place. "Hurry to present you the new students of Slytherin House," Professor Snape's eyes widened impossibly. New students? Even at his faculty? Never! "Meeting, Albus Smith and Scorpius Brown," boys without delay moved behind their table. "Well, now, proceed to breakfast!"

* * *

What? Excuse me? New students in my House? In _my_ House?! Albus just make fun of me, I lacked Potter! Oh, I can't stand, someday these little goblins killed me.

And another the Gryffindors! This is terrible! No, they will bring me.. wait, Severus, getting old! Who can bring you? No one can! James didn't , didn't his miscarriage, and these, too, will not!

* * *

"Lily, come on, we're late at the Potions!" shouted Ginny, grabbing younger Potter behind her. The lesson took place almost normally. Almost.

"Miss Smith, answer the question!" new student raised her head and professor was shocked. He froze in horror looking at a young copy of Lily Potter.

'How... how is that possible ?! She's... one in one! What the hell? No, this can't be, no, I'm delirious! Lily... '

The girl just answered the question and then buried her face in a notebook.

* * *

"Well, guys, go to the Potions?" more affirmative than questioning Harry said, going out from Herbology. "It's with Slytherin. Oh, I feel, Snape's not in the spirit," the guys got up and followed to the dungeon. Outside the class, they met Ginny and Lily.

"Hey, Lil," James turned to his sister. "How is... Professor Snape?"

"Oh, well.. remember, father telling us how he got to Gryffindors?" Jim nodded. "Good luck, guys," Ginny dragged off a new friend, and James just chuckled and looked thoughtfully into the distance.

"Hey, Jim. Jim!" guys trying to bring a friend to life. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. Go."

Trinity came into the classroom and sat down at their desks. All the lesson James talked with friends, while...

"Mr. Smith," Severus's voice sounded confident and tough. After the previous lesson where he experienced no incomparable sense of loss, a professor decided to hear James Smith. "What can you say about this reaction?" boy sitting on the last desk, started and professor was dumbfounded for a second time.

He was taken aback by this turn, because Mr. Smith was a replica of James Potter! Severus saw in a young man his old adversary and rage boiled in him.


	8. Meeting Part Two

A boy of about eleven, with bright blue hair, accompanied by a woman heading to the station. Here they are. Platforms 9 and 10, remains only to pass between them and now... A magical world opened to him. The world which he will visit again and again.

"I can't believe that you're already going to Hogwarts," wept Andromeda, pulling from her coat pocket a lacy scarf. The boy looked at her and his hair changed color to green.

"Grandma, don't worry. I'll write you. Every day, honestly, honestly!" he assured woman. She just looked at him and tears again rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Teddy, how do you look like your parents. Seems like just yesterday I accompany your mom to Hogwarts, and now you're going there," the woman smiled, plunging into happy memories. Suddenly boomed locomotive. "It's time, dear," Andromeda kissed her grandson in the head. "Run or you can late!" boy last looked at his grandmother and ran into the train.

* * *

Through the noise of the crowd on the platform 9¾ was heard female voice:

"Come on, Tony! On Hasar!" woman with copper hair and the boy, her exact copy, waded through a crowd of wizards. Boy don't trailed behind his mother with a doomed face, and looked at mother's face glowing with joy.

"Mom, behave yourself."

"What a sour face!" woman grimaced. "Come on, smile!" she took his cheeks and stretched into a smile.

The boy laughed and hugged his mother. While they were walking along the platform, Tony noticed people looking askance at his mother. Wizards were whispering among themselves and pointing fingers at them.

"Son," the woman pulled away from Anthony. "Light it! Go, my young Padawan!" she kissed the boy on the cheek and saluted.

"Aye, captain Barns!" the boy said with a smile and jumped on the train.

"Wait, you forgot your laptop!" Barns shouted. "You forget your head someday!" She laughed and gave to her son the bag with the laptop.

Anthony turned to face the corridor of the train. For him waiting a new, full of fun life.

Once Tony disappeared in the doorway of the train, a smile on face of Julia Barns faded, and she turned around to surround her wizards, frowning:

"Do something with Tony - you don't have to live," and ran away from the platform.

* * *

The boy walked around the train in search of an empty coupe, but all of them were occupied. There remained only one - the last.

Teddy went to him. The coupe was almost freely, just a boy with a copper-red hair was sitting by the window. Lupin walked into the coupe:

"I'm sorry, here's free?" he asked politely. "The other coupe already occupied, so..."

The boy started and carefully looked at Teddy.

"Yes, of course, come in," he muttered under his breath.

Tony looked appreciatively at the metamorph. The fact that the boy is metamorphmag, he didn't doubt for a moment.

Lost interest to the newcomer, Barns turned to the window.

Ted sat down on the seat and glanced out the window. Behind it flashed a variety of landscapes, change each other. Very soon the boy is tired and he decided to get acquainted with a neighbor.

"What's your name?" Teddy asked timidly, looking at the Barns. His eyes expressed nothing, after all, the legacy of the Black made itself felt, but deep down, he was very upset. No, even afraid! He was afraid that he wouldn't have any friends at Hogwarts. Oh, how wrong he was.

Tony with displeasure broke away from the window.

"Anthony Barns. Like Stark, only Barns," he said coldly, and stared out the window. Educating of Julie made itself felt, but still young Barns couldn't help but be interested in metamorph. In his head, he already held at the boy a couple of experiments.

"And I'm Ted. Ted Lupin," said the boy and changed hair color to bright turquoise. He was glad that Tony answered him, so didn't even notice the coldness in his voice. "You are the first time go to Hogwarts?"

"Oh no, my mother and I every weekend stroll to Hogsmeade!" snorted boy irritably. After looking at the happy face of Ted and remember where he had heard the name Lupin, Tony said. "Sorry, I'm being too harsh. Genes," he shrugged his shoulders and for the first time for small talk, smile.

"On what faculty you want?" suddenly asked Teddy, closely examining a new friend.

"I don't care, to be honest," said Anthony. "My mother was on the Ravenclaw, I think, get there though. And where are you would like to be?" unexpectedly supported conversation redhead.

"My father was in the Gryffindor, mom on the Hufflepuff and her entire family in Slytherin. So it looks like I have much choice," Teddy thought for a few seconds, and then continued. "You know, I would be happy to go anywhere, just not on the Slytherin," the boy couldn't help remembering the stories about his mother's aunt, Bellatrix, who killed her parents. "Only not to Slytherin..." he whispered.

Tony heard about Ted's family, so he didn't ask the boy about it.

"I think you're too categorical to Slytherin," he said softly. Then he thought for a second and said. "My father was a wizard. And he was, as I know, in Slytherin. He was auror, and saved many lives," Tony smiled, before his eyes stood up his mother admiringly tells of the exploits of his father.

"Maybe. But..." Teddy briefly paused, and then continued. "There's Bellatrix Lestrange studied. Heard about her?" Tony nodded his head in agreement. "She killed my parents."

Tony effaced. He did not like to talk about death.

"I'm sorry," said Barns. "My mother tell about her. Far as I remember, my dad hunted for her a long time, but he couldn't..." the boy frowned for a split second, but then picked up the clean look and waved his hand. "Hell with this!"

Teddy smiled. Here to their coupe went the guy much older than they. On his chest he flaunted icon elders. Looking around, he said cheerfully:

"Guys, we will soon be at Hogwarts. In your place, I would have clothed the form," and the guy flew out as quickly as he had appeared.

"Um, a form?" Tony asked. "Oh, shit."

"What's the matter?" Lupin asked a neighbor, nervously looking around.

"With me there was trouble," the boy said resignedly. "My mother is Julia Barns!" He sighed, and then laughed.

"As I understand, you don't have the form?" with a strange, as it seemed to Barns, smile said Teddy.

"Well, of course it is! Lies at home, in a separate bag..." still laughing Barns.

Teddy smiled even wider than much confused Tony.

"Then you're in luck," Ted said cheerfully, leaning back in his seat and folding his hands behind his head. "Because I was brought up by Andromeda Tonks," his smile is even more.

"Andromeda Tonks?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"This is my grandmother," Teddy said, and pulled out of his bag, two sets of uniforms, one of whom gave to Barns. "And she's very prudent," added he with a smile.

"You've got the perfect grandmother!" said Tony. "Not that my mom. How many times I said that someday she would lose her head!" the boy wasn't cheated, saying that it was his phrase about the 'loss of the head'. It was the first time he said this to his mom, and she has loved to repeat it.

"Yeah," drawled Teddy, wearing a black robe. And then the train began to slow down. The boys rushed to the window, and was surprised considering what was going on outside the window. No matter how much they already know, they were children.

"Hmm, great," said Tony, after five minutes of looking out the window. "I like it!"

The train stopped. Two new friends eagerly grabbed the bags and ran out of the train, mingling with the crowd. At Hogwarts they're waiting for many new and unexplored.


	9. Travel

"Tony!" Metamorph jumped to the friend's bed. "Tony! Anthony Barns, immediately wake up! I need you, Tonya!" used his last trump Teddy, slyly looked at his friend and parallel shifting to a nearby bed.

Barns opened his eyes and distracting sat up in bed.

"How did you just call me?" hoarse voice he asked.

"Tony," the boy said confidently. "Just Tony," he smiled corners of his mouth and collapsed on the bed, his legs crossed.

Tony, scratching his back, stood from his creaky bed, stretched, and looked gloomily at the friend.

"And why did you woke me up? I dreamed a beautiful dream."

"And what did you dream?" Ted smiled ironically.

"I dreamed that I was sleeping," metamorph smiled, stood up from the bed and looked at his friend from top.

"Tell me, don't you surprised?" he tried hint something to a friend, shuffling his foot on the floor.

"Ted, you're scaring me," Tony said, shrug. "What should I be surprised?"

"Well, at least that's your best friend which you are, by the way, haven't seen for four months," he emphasized the last word and a friendly punched him on the shoulder. "Is now here at Hogwarts," Teddy with a smile looking at how to change the facial expression of his friend.

"Ted!" Finally he exclaimed. "You have come, I'm so glad to see you!" seemed even Barns face brightened. "So, no time to be distracted, I had some serious request to you," he thought. "But what I wanted to ask..."

"I don't know," Teddy sat back on the bed and scratched his head in confusion. "Uh, Tony," he said. "You don't happen to know where James? Just uncle Harry asked to share something to him, and I can't find him."

"Of course!" cried Barns. "How could I forget? James, Ted, James!" the guy started waving his arms in the air and run around the room. "James!"

"Hey, sit down and take it easy!" guy sat back on the bed. "What's wrong with James? What happened?" he asked anxiously.

"So," Tony jumped out of bed, threw off his own hand with Lupin. "Come on. These idiots moved in time and I'm afraid of what they did there stupid. I need your..." Barns knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"Hey," Teddy jumped to the friend. "Hey, Barns, what happened?"

Tony got up on all fours and began to cough.

"I... I seem to have been poisoned... Ted, help me," the guy put his right hand on his friend's shoulder and continued. "I found a way to get to them.. but, it seems that I can't go there, my body too weakened. You'll have to do it."

"Me? Are you crazy?" cried Lupin, helping Tony up. "None. Better I'll cure you. I'm here to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, something I know. And then you yourself will be able to..." Before he couldn't finish, because was interrupted with surprised voice:

"You're absolutely blown away?" Tony, leaning on his friend, straightened. "We can't wait any longer, James has got trouble. Ted, they were travel to 20 years, in the same year, when Voldemort rebelled. In the same year he passed the Triwizard Tournament, you understand?! We just can't wait!" the guy looked at his friend and, after a long silence, said:

"Okay. But, are you sure that everything will turn out?"

Tony laughed nervously.

"Of course, no."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Teddy patted him on the shoulder. "So what should we do?"

"Ouch, firstly, don't hit me anymore," quipped Barns. "And secondly, get out of my desk a pen," Ted smiled grumbling of his best friend and fulfilled his designation.

Pen turned out... weird. It weighed almost nothing and didn't even felt in the hands. Plumage was strange dark golden hue, and Lupin wanted to look away immediately.

"What is this pen?" he asked. "It looks like a dark magic. Tony, don't you..." he couldn't continue the sentence because he was interrupted:

"No time for lecturing," Barns winced painfully. "I made it out of the dark matter, give me that," he took the pen from a little shocked metamorph. "Take off your robe, a sweater and sit down." Lupin has fulfilled all his instructions, without asking anything.

He knew Tony for twelve years. And since the day they first met on the Hogwarts Express, he realized that he could trust him. Yes, let his friend a little weird (and sometimes even much), but he still will never betray him.

"It may be painful," warned Anthony. "I'll give you a tattoo. It will allow me to communicate with you in that time. Answer your question, hasn't yet sounded, tattoo almost a copy of of the dark mark, I created a pen just in the image of this label, so you have to be careful," Tony took pen in hand and began to apply tattoos on the friend's skin. "I will move you in the past with a spell. It can affect your psyche, which is why I'll be near all the time."

"Come on,did it," with a slightly nervous smile Teddy said, trying to focus. When the work was finished, he carefully examined the mark in the mirror. "You know, if my father were alive, he would have killed me for that."

"He didn't like lizards?" Barns tried to joke. Ted looked reproachfully at the friend.

"Use your spell."

"Let me focus," he smiled. Barns got out of bed and stretched his arms forward. It's time to cast. He was very afraid to make a mistake and send his best friend to the wrong way, but he still rallied and began to cast.

Words that say Tony inspire fear in Lupin. He shrank from the cold voice that shouted strange phrases on the dark language.

"... i present you to timy-wimy!" finished wizard in English and opened his eyes. Ted wasn't in the room, and his heart pierced acute pain. Man crouched on the floor and breathing heavily.

"Lupin?" he mentally tried to call a friend. "Lupin, you hear me?". But he didn't answer.


	10. Secret

Ted opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on the floor in the hallway of the native school, but something is clearly wasn't okey.

"Young man, explain yourself!" rang out over the Lupin's ear rough brutal voice. The guy looked up.

"Sorry," he mumbled, getting up quickly. "I... I was looking for director office and.." he saw in the eyes of the interlocutor doubt and even suspicion. He obviously didn't trust him.

"The first time I see you at Hogwarts," cut off the men. The guy was horrified to realize that he was standing in front of Mad-Eye. Or rather in front of his mask, under which hides Barty Crouch Jr.

'Damn, the mark!' - he thought.

"I..." but didn't metamorph say something, as 'Moody' instructed his wand at him.

"You're damned Death Eater, I'm sure!"

"Alastor, calm down," came from behind the false Moody's quiet, smooth voice. Teddy tried to see his savior, and when he saw him, reeled.

"Remus," hissed angrily Barty-Moody. "Have you seen him ever before?"

'Dad...'- it was the only idea spinning in the head of Lupin Jr.

"You know, Alastor, we have new students," the man walked Moody and stood next to Ted. "He must have come with them. Right?" he said to the guy. Teddy nodded affirmatively.

"Yes. Exactly," Lupin Sr. looked at metamorph, hugged him by the shoulders and led to his office.

Fake Moody looked back two Lupins and was about to turn away, when suddenly, on the neck of the guy, he noticed a lizard tattoo. Tattoo that was moving and burning black fire.

* * *

"Thank you for help," barely cracked a Ted, when they entered the office.

"Don't thank me," said the professor. "So you really came with this guys?"

"Yes," said Teddy had already calmed down. "I'm a friend of James' family and they were asked me to accompany their children," he lied.

"Well," Remus agreed. "What's your name?"

"Ted... Jefferson," he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Nice to meet you, Ted Jefferson," the man smiled. "I'm Remus Lupin. Come to the director, he hasn't seen you yet?" and then Teddy's finally realized that he can't go to the director, because he immediately understand his deception. But he had no choice.

"Yeah, let's go," he said muffled. "And do you teach here?" to his own surprise he asked.

"Yes, I teach DADA," said Remus, with wand lighting up the night corridors of Hogwarts. "And you're not a student, Ted?"

"No," he answered honestly. "Actually, I'm going to teach. And also DADA," he was surprised at how much they have in common with his father.

"Uh, great. You must be a good student, if you want to teach this subject?"

"Yes, there is..." Teddy embarrassed scratched his head. "Perhaps this is genes," he blurted out before he could figure out that he shouldn't do this.

Remus unwittingly became interested in the life of the boy, though he couldn't understand why he was so drawn to Teddy.

* * *

Teddy walked through the castle accompanied by Remus and he was a little uncomfortable. Lupin Sr. kept asking him and asked.

"And who are your parents, maybe we know each other?" asked professor, caught Ted off guard.

"Um... I doubt that you are familiar," the guy scratched his head and smiled nervously.

"Yes?" Lupines come to the headmaster's office. "Well, let's go," the man opened the door of his office and Teddy's hair color changed suddenly.

Remus raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

"Albus?" he called.

"Yes, I'm here," behind the wardrobe appeared a great wizard. "Remus?"

Teddy slightly nervous, but don't show it. Just tried to control his abilities, which, by the way, not worked.

"This is Ted Jefferson," professor introduced him. "He's James' friend..."

"Yes," said Dumbledore immediately. "James said something. Thanks, Remus, that you helped Ted," Professor slyly smiling, looking at these two.

When Lupin-Sr. left the office, the director with nod invited Teddy to sit across from him. The guy stared at the professor, and then, after a long silence, finally said:

"Excuse me, but why are you looking at us so?"

"Come, my boy," smiled the professor. "Ted Jefferson... only blind not to notice the similarities between you two, Teddy Lupin," Metamorph slightly embarrassed and looked away, that didn't go unnoticed. Director smiled and asked:

"But how did you get here?"

"One.. Friend helped."

"Don't shirk," strictly asked Albus. "Tell me everything. Who is he, and how did he do it?"

"He's.. Just my friend. We are familiar from the first course and he's very powerful wizard," Teddy said haltingly.

* * *

Tony lay on the bed and tried again to contact with his friend. But he again didn't respond. Barns, focusing, gave impetus to the Ted's tattoo and the guy felt it.

* * *

"Ted, I'm serious," Dumbledore stood up and towered over the table. "Who is he?" suddenly a tattoo on Teddy's neck began to ache, and Lupin winced painfully. He abruptly grabbed the neck, what attracted the attention of Dumbledore.

"What's wrong?" the professor asked.

"Tony..." only able to say he before losing consciousness.

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and ran to the guy sitting on the chair. Professor gently lowered Ted's head and saw the tattoo. Lizard on the neck was moving and, it seemed, burn. Man put two fingers to the tattoo and tried to mentally connect with those who did this tattoo.

Once Barns heard an unfamiliar voice in his head, he was frightened. What happened to Ted? And what if it's Barty Crouch? Or it's not so bad and it's just Dumbledore?

"Tony?" Director mentally called Anthony.

_"Who are you?"_ said a frightened voice.

"It's all right, my boy," said Dumbledore, catching the familiar note in his voice. "I'm your friend."

_"I didn't ask who you are for me,"_ the voice became more confident. _"I asked who are you?"_

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And who are you? Lupin's friend?"

Tony sighed nervously. Albus Dumbledore... Julia talked a lot about him, for more good than bad. She was so many times in the same office, where now was Ted.

_"I'm Anthony Barns,"_ Tony said calmly. _"Like Stark, only Barns."_

Director smiled a little.

"You must be very similar to your mother," he said and brought Tony in bewildering.

Later a young wizard smiled. Of course, Dumbledore is already familiar with his mom.

_"Professor, we have a problem,"_ said Barns. _"I need a week to create a spell for a large group of people."_

"I'll provide you the time, Mr. Barns," said the director and then the connection was lost.


End file.
